What A Good Girl Can Get Herself Into
by Britney25137
Summary: Rocky Bleu has always been a goody two shoes, but when love finds her will all of that turn her into someone else?  Rated T for later! Rocky/Deuce...Gunther/Cece/Ty...Tinka/Ty
1. Chapter 1

Rocky POV

I guess you could say I was a goody two shoes, but that all changed because of one person. It all started on that warm September day. I can remember it vividly. This is my story of how a goody two shoes like me can turn just like that.

"Hey Rocky" Cece said as she came bouncing up to my locker. "Oh hey Cece!"

I could only notice the guy I like standing across the hallway from me. I mean it's not like I can date him or anything. He has a girlfriend, and her name is Dina.

In case you haven't already guessed I have a crush on Deuce. I know it seems stupid, but I think he's perfect for me. I then found myself staring at Deuce.

"Rocky are you okay" Cece asked confused.

"Yea, I'm fine" I say back hoping she doesn't notice I'm staring at Deuce.

"Who are you staring at" I hear her ask.

"Oh nobody" I say back.

"You a crush on Deuce don't you" Cece asked looking excited.

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"You two would be perfect for each other" Cece said jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Yea, but he's dating Dina" I say in disbelief as I sit down on the bench with tears starting to feel up in my eyes.

"Oh Rocky" Cece says trying to help, but the truth is, she couldn't help. Even in a situation like this.

As my eyes start to dry up from the tears, Deuce starts to walk my way. He looks upset, like I just got ran over by a truck upset.

"What's wrong Deuce" I ask him as he sits down beside me.

"Dina just broke up with me" he said. He looked pretty upset. The sad thing is it makes him upset, but it makes me feel like there's still hope. He tries to regain his strength by saying "But I'm totally over her." When the truth is, I know he really isn't.

"Oh it's okay Deuce" Cece says trying to break the silence between us three.

I know Cece feels the same way as me and Deuce. She's had a crush on my older brother Ty for three years. She already knows that it's not going to happen between her and Ty because Ty always has a girlfriend, and Cece doesn't have the guts to tell Ty how she feels. Kind of like how I feel with Deuce.

The only thing is with Cece, is she kind of has a love triangle going on. Gunther has always had a crush on her, and I think she has a crush on him. I think she's just too afraid to admit that she has feelings for him.

"Thanks you two. It really means a lot" Deuce says.

"Hey, no problem" I say realizing I really haven't said anything the entire time.

I thought this conversation may lead to something more, but then my hopes fell, the bell rang. I only then realized I had to get to class.

"See you around Rocky" He said smiling at me walking off.

Deuce had just given me hope and turned my whole day around. Not only that, but that one smile made me heart melt into what seemed like a mushy goo.

**If I get good reviews I'll continue on. Let me know if I should! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuce's POV**

I could only think about the conversation I had with Cece and Rocky before class. It seems like every time I get near Rocky I feel like being a show off. Kind of like what guys do when they have a crush on a girl. I mean you do have to admit, Rocky's pretty hot. She's smart, pretty, and loving. In my opinion, she would be the perfect girlfriend.

I'll think I'll ask her out. Okay, which we be the perfect way to get over Dina. Not only to get over Dina, but also to become closer to Rocky.

The bell rings and all the kids in the classroom get up and leave. I'm glad to get out. I hate Algebra 1.

"Hey Deuce" Ty says coming up to my locker.

"Oh hey Ty" I said shutting my locker.

"So you ready to go to lunch" He asks.

"Yea" I say back.

"So I've got a problem" I say scared at his reaction back.

"Is it girl troubles" he asks practically reading my mind.

"Yea how did you know" I ask.

"Trust me, I just know" Ty says slapping his hand on my shoulder.

"Well see, I have a crush on this girl" I start to say but Ty cuts me off.

"Rocky" He asks again reading my mind.

"Wow you're good" I say taking his hand off my shoulder.

"Dude, I was joking. Wait, you like my sister" Ty asks looking me strait in the eye while I keep silent.

"Maybe" I say hoping Ty doesn't make fun of me.

"So are you going to ask her out" He asks. It surprises me that he isn't making fun of me.

"Well, I want to but" Ty cuts me off again.

"Look, I'll talk to Rocky and see if she likes you" Ty says boosting my confidence.

"Okay, thanks Ty" I say.

**Ty's POV**

It's the end of the school day, and I'm getting ready to ask me sister if she likes Deuce.

I never thought my best friend would have a crush on my sister. I mean, what if she says no. Then what do I tell Deuce.

I then walk up to my sister to find out.

**Rocky's POV**

"Hey Rocky" Ty says coming up beside me. Ty never talks to me in school unless he wants something.

"What do you want Ty" I ask.

"Now, can a brother not talk to his own sister without wanting something" Ty asks knowing that he's busted.

"Not you" I say back knowing that if he was a piece of toast, he would be burned.

"Okay, you caught me."

"So what do you want" I ask again.

"Well, I wanted to see if you liked" Ty said but I cut him off.

"Oh no, I'm not going out with one of your stupid friends" I say.

"Well okay, I'll just go tell Deuce that" Ty said but I again cut him off.

"Deuce" I ask in confusion.

"Oh, so you do like him" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe" I say back.

"Well Rocky, all I'm saying is he might ask you out soon" Ty says walking away.

Right now I could jump off a cliff I'm so happy. He might actually like me back! I was so excited, that when Cece came up to me I couldn't speak. At this moment I feel like the happiest girl in the world.

**I know I haven't got to the title yet, but trust me it'll be at least 5 chapters before I can!**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ty's POV**

After I'm done talking to Rocky, I decide to go and tell Deuce what he wants to hear.

I call Deuce and tell him to come over for me to tell him. He was begging me to tell him then, but I said no.

I hear Deuce beating on the door. I decide I should go let him because if I didn't, he wouldn't stop banging.

As soon as I open the door, Deuce pops me in the face.

"Whoops, I thought you weren't going to open the door" Deuce said sarcastically.

"Well you were wrong" I said shutting the door behind him as he came in.

Oh shit, it just hit me, Rocky's here!

"So Deuce, do you want to go to the park?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Why can't we just stay here" he asked suspiciously. I knew if I told him Rocky was here, he would kill me.

"I just need some fresh air" I added lying.

"I guess" He sighed but I know he wanted to just stay here so I could tell him quicker.

At the Park

"So Ty does she like me" He asked as soon as we got to the park.

I decided to go ahead and tell him.

"Dude" I slapped him on the back "You're going to have a girlfriend soon.

"Really" He asked seriously.

"Yes really."

For a second, I thought Deuce was going to burst into tears.

"Thanks Ty. I've got to go talk to Rocky" Deuce said walking off.

Watching him run is hilarious. The only reason I did it is because him and my sister do actually make a good couple. I hate to say it, but I might be looking at my future brother-in-law.

**Deuce's POV**

I run to Rocky's apartment to tell her how I really feel about her. I feel like I'm about to jump out of my skin I'm so excited.

Okay, I'm here. I want to knock on the door, but for some reason I can't lift my hand up to the door. Why am I so nervous?

Finally I reach my hand up and start knocking on the door.

**Rocky's POV**

I hear two knocks on the door. So, I decide to get up and answer it.

"Hi" I open the door but suddenly I'm cut off by myself. It's Deuce. The person I have a crush on, Deuce.

**Deuce's POV (Sorry I'm changing around a lot!)**

"Oh, Hey Rocky" I manage to choke out.

"Deuce, come in" She reply's looking nervous as well.

This is it. I can't chock up now. I would look like a complete idiot. I can't say anything right now. That's exactly what I'm doing, choking up. So there's only one thing to do. I planned on doing this as a last resort, but I'm choking up what else can I do. So I just reach over, and kiss her.

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deuce's POV**

Scared at Rocky's reaction I pull away. Rocky's a good girl and and don't know if this was a good thing or not.

* * *

><p>"Is it true, what Ty told me" She asked looking straight into my eyes. She had beautiful brown eyes that almost made me melt when I looked into them.<p>

"Yes" I answer.

Only then did I realize there was silence between us when I decide to break it.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yea, I kind of would."

"Okay then, see you Rocky" I start to leave when Rocky grabs the door from my hands.

"Bye" She says and kisses me on the cheek.

"Bye" I say closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

_At her apartment_

To my surprise I hear a knock on the door. Then, I hear the usual "I'll get it mom!" From Flynn.

"Cece, it's for you" I hear my brother say.

I can only wonder who it is. It can't be Rocky she just comes through the window.

I decide to get of my lazy butt and go to find out.

* * *

><p>Mom left me alone with Flynn because of her crazy shifts so it's just me and who ever it is. Flynn always goes back to his room to play video games so I don't have to worry about him.<p>

I'm walking through the hallway with my head down when I decide to look up.

Standing in front of my eyes was...Gunther?

At first a thought my eyes were playing a trick on me, but nope it was real.

What could he possibly want?

* * *

><p><strong>Only 1 more chapter then I'm going to do an epiloge!<strong>

**I bet your wondering why I named the story this, but you'll find out next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cece's POV**

Well, it's been two years since me and Gunther have been together, and the same for Rocky and Deuce.

It's our senior year in high school. I'm actually making pretty decent grades thanks to Gunther.

Gunther is not wearing sparkles, he's actually well normal!

I'm skipping school today to go to the doctor with Rocky. She's been feeling sick for a while and I told her I would go to the doctor with her.

I guess you could say me and Rocky traded places. Ever since she started dating Deuce, she's been a bad girl. Not literally though I remember that time when she wore chains and was hanging out with Frankie.

So I'm getting dressed to go to the doctor with Rocky. I think she has like the common flu or something. I don't know.

I always meet up with Gunther in the morning so I have to go and tell him that I'm not going to school today.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Gunther said as I was walking up to him.<p>

"Hey, I'm not going to school today."

"Why not?"

"I'm going with Rocky to the doctor."

"Is something wrong?"

"She's been getting sick lately and I think she has the flu."

"Oh, tell her to get better."

"I will." I reach and kiss him then I head off to the doctors.

* * *

><p>"Oh there you are Cece" Rocky said with what looks like a sigh of relief.<p>

"Were you worried about me?"

"I was worried you wouldn't show up."

"Of course I would show up" I said slapping Rocky on the shoulder a little too hard.

"Rocky Bleu" I hear the nurse say stepping out into the waiting room.

"Well, that's me" Rocky said standing up.

"Good luck" I say trying to comfort her.

"Thanks" She said with relief.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in the waiting room reading a magazine when I realized time flew when Rocky came back out.<p>

"Let's go" Rocky said rushing straight to the door.

"What's wrong" I ask walking quickly up to her.

"I'll tell you walking home."

"Alright" I say opening the door for her as she quickly flew out.

* * *

><p>"Rocky, what's wrong" I ask trying to keep up with her.<p>

"Cece, everything's wrong!"

"Wait Rocky, what's wrong?"

"My dreams are shattered."

"What do you mean your dreams are shattered?"

"Cece, I'm pregnant" I hear Rocky murmur as tears flutter her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is epilogue!<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Rocky's POV**

Well, it's been a year. I mean it's been a year since my little boy was born.

I'm watching him anxiously walk across the room for the first time.

I'm in college. I'm working on my principle degree, while Deuce is working on his teaching degree.

Me and Deuce are married and live next to the community college in Chicago. We couldn't move that far from home becuase of the baby. So, we stuck to the simple community college in Chicago. Of course I planned on going to somewhere like Yale or Princeton, but I doesn't matter to me. All that matters to me is Deuce and Thomas.

While I'm having a good life with Deuce and Thomas, Cece's not doing so well. Without telling her, Gunther signed up for the army Senior year. So he got recruited and left right after Graduation. Also without knowing, Cece was pregnant, and now Cece's already had the baby and Gunther doesn't even know he's a father yet.

Today is also the day Gunther comes back and he's going to have a big shock waiting for him when he comes home. I don't know how Cece planes to do it, but I think she'll come up with something clever.

I'm far away from my family, but at least I have a new family of my own. Now more than ever, I can't live without my friends or family. Even though I ruined my Senior year at High School, I still have the rest of my life to live. If you asked me If I regret getting pregnant, I would say no even if it's a bad thing.

Deuce asked me if I wanted more kids. I told him maybe later. Right now I have Thomas, and I'm perfectly content.

As for Ty's life, he's happily married. I know you're probably asking who to. Tinka, he's married to Tinka. In a few months, I'm going to have a beautiful nephew. It's okay for Ty because he's older.

After all my years in High School I realized one thing. No matter how good you are, you never know what you might get into.

And that's what a good girl can get herself into.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of you are wanting me to continue so...I'm going to do a sequel! I will post an extra chpapter on here telling you the sequel's up! <strong>

**I'm planning on doing other series so...the sequel may be a while, but be patient! Trust me I know how it feels!**

**I would like to thank the following people who reviewed and told me to keep going!**

**Khadijah~Chapter 1 and 5, SolarianLovix~Chapter 1, RuntherRocker333~Chapter 2, PercabethandCailey4ever525~Chapters 3 and 5, Shakeitup777~Chapters 3 4 and 5, LunarEclipse22428~Chapters 4 and 5, LuvPeaceCandy~Chapter 5, Purplpickles213~Chapter 5, and Disneychannelluver3~Chapter 5!**

**Thanks again! Sequel will be up soon!**


	7. Sequel's Up!

**Okay guys who have waited so patiently I have some great news, the sequel is up! Go to my page and you'll find it! It's called Life after change. So I would like to thank everyone who has waited patiently for this so, thanks!**


End file.
